memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Story:Star Trek:Intrepid/Lex's Endgame/Chapter Three
In his cell Typhuss starts hallucinating due to the lack of water and food. Typhuss you must keep fighting a ghost of his sister Prue says as she appears to him. He looks at it. I don't have any fight left in me, I can't even get out of this damn cell says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. Prue looks at him. Come on brother you need to get up off your ass and think of what you can do to get more messages out to your friends and our family Prue says as she looks at him. He snickers. They have locked out the panel, I can't open the cell says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. Prue feels bad for her brother. Well you wanna tell me about Will the last I saw of him was before I was murdered by Cole Prue says as she looks at him. Typhuss smiles at her. He married Thea Queen, Thea is going to have his child and he is going to be a dad says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. She smiles. I miss him so much I miss not being there for him when he needed me the most Prue says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. You will be happy to know that Kira gave birth to another baby two years ago says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. She looks at him. Really boy or girl? Prue asked as she looks at him. Yeah, a girl, I named her Kira Meru II, after Kira's mother says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. Prue smiles. That's a beautiful name Typhuss the reason I am here watching over you and my son and our family is because I want to and I can't do that in the land of angels Prue says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. I am happy that you are watching over us says Typhuss as he looks at Prue. She smiles at him. Me too Prue says as she looks at him. At the Arrowcave Felicity celebrates and calls Oliver over. Oliver, I found him, he is on a ship deep in Alliance space Felicity says as she looks at Oliver. He looks at her. Great news, Starfleet is going to have to launch a rescue mission Oliver says as he looks at Felicity. At Starfleet Command Will walks into Admiral Janeway's office. My contacts have found him Will says as he looks at her. Janeway looks at him. That's good, where is he Kathryn says as she looks at Will. He looks at her. According to my contacts he's deep in Alliance space on a ship it's probably Commander Kiva's flagship Will says as he looks at her. She looks at him. Well I will have to send a rescue team to Alliance space to get Admiral Kira back Kathryn says as she looks at Will. He looks at her. Admiral the Valiant and her crew are ready for this let us lead the mission when I was being held by the Alliance he rescued me and my ship I wanna return the favor Will says as he looks at her. She looks at him. All right, take Voyager with you, you need all the you can get Kathryn says as she looks at Will. He looks at her. Aye, Admiral thank you we'll also meet up with the Enterprise and Intrepid Colonel Tyson says as he looks at her. She looks at him. All right, good idea Kathryn says as she looks at Will. On board the Valiant Will is packing Thea's stuff up. Will I don't get why I have to disembark from the Valiant Thea says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Thea you're pregnant and I don't want Lex anywhere near you or our unborn child, I'm not losing you both to that man if we get into a hostile situation Will says as he look at Thea. He zips up her bag and escorts her to the docking port. They hug each other and kiss. Be careful Will and come home to us both Thea says as she looks at him. He looks at her. Yes, ma'am Will says as he looks at her. She walks onto the starbase and watches the Valiant departs.